


In Their Depths

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The first time that General Hux voluntarily kisses a member of the resist.





	In Their Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! what can I say? since I saw that scene eliminated, I fell in love with this couple even if it's crack. I have tried writing about them for almost 2 months and it's driving me crazy, so this fanfic is a relief from so many silly ideas I have for them, but only time will tell if I post them or not.  
> Wish me luck!

It is not supposed that she should be here right with the enemy and with the constant danger of being caught at the least carelessness, only protected by the only privacy that a wall could offer them. It was not supposed that she would be doing this, much less with him, one of the worst nemesis for the resistance.

However, she simply could not help but return at every opportunity she had, not while he looked so handsome in his navy blue uniform and with those black gloves. The feel of his rough hands around her back and the smell that emanated from his neck were one of the few temptations he could not afford to reject.

"This will be the first and last time I do it", She has pronounced those words a million times before and Rose knows she loses a little of credibility of saying it every time. Rose places her lips against his, she likes the feel of her lips against his, like at the first, his hands fight against the urge to touch her and feel her close to him.

A last rational sigh in her mind repeats that she was not supposed to be doing this, unlike the previous visits, she had come with the clear intention of ending all this absurd romance between the two. They were on opposite sides of the war and even so, Rose Tico active member of the resistance was in these precise moments kissing General Hux of the first Order.

No one outside the room would believe that such a relationship could exist between them. Even she had not even foreseen it, she sought with extra effort to rush away from him.

Rose looked around for a time to reflect on all the events that have led them to finish as they were right now, but during her moment of reflection, she could not help but observe her only companion in the room.

General Hux looked no stranger to the act that had occurred a few minutes before, his uniform looked moderately messy, his breathing was irregular and his lips were visibly red and probably they were sensitive like her own.

"I lied," she whispered so low that she hardly believed he could hear her confession, and after saying that, she approached him slowly, placing him between her and his office desk.

Rose stood up on her toes and she approached her face slowly to his; however, she stayed inches from his lips when suddenly Hux put his lips against hers, Rose remained motionless surprised at this act, but soon let her hands roam his back and she let him caress her cheek during their kiss.

"I'm sorry, I have not had much experience in this" She heard his voice embarrassed while his face still did not stop looking at the floor.

"I was not going to compare you to anyone anyway," she said smiling, Hux looked up. Rose stared at his blue eyes even knowing she could not help but lose herself in their depths.

**Author's Note:**

> I really thank you very much for reading this, and I hope you liked it!  
> (If you notice an error, do the big favor of telling me, please)  
> That would be all for now, I hope we read very soon! :)


End file.
